One Side of the Eye
by ThatWindChaser
Summary: Aku harap kau menjaga mata pemberianku itu. Kini aku buta sebelah, tapi aku tetap bisa melihat dunia melalui dirimu. AkaKuro fanfiction. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki © Kuroko no Basuke**

**NO COPAS AND NO EDIT, alur cerita hanya fiksi belaka.**

**Nama tokoh dan nama tempat—kecuali nama rumah sakit—milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Mueheheeh sebenarnya ide ini terlintas di otak waktu saya lagi di pesawat! (saya lagi berangkat liburan…)**

**Sampai di tujuan, saya langsung buka laptop dan mengetik FF ini! Tapi—para 'monster' di sini telah berhasil memecah konsentrasi saya, sehingga saya mengetiknya sampai 4 hari! /malahcurcol**

**Oke **_**minna-san**_**, HAPPY READING!**

**And Happy 1****st**** Anniv for Kurokofans_ID. Semoga semakin berjaya~ *tebar kemenyan***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Awalnya aku tak menyangka_

_Bahwa suatu saat nanti aku merasakannya._

_Perasaan cinta._

_Perasaan yang selalu menari-nari di dadaku._

_Selalu berhasil melumpuhkan pikiranku._

_Dan terkadang membuat hatiku meninggalkan bekas luka._

_Tapi selalu terobati pula…_

_Berkat kedatangannya._

Akashi menatap sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Dia baru saja membelinya di sebuah toko bunga. Dia menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian melihat ke depan dan kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuannya. Ya, hari ini dia akan menembak orang yang sudah lama ditaksirnya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Selama di perjalanan, dia berdoa untuk keberuntungannya sendiri. Dia berharap agar Kuroko ingin menerimanya. Walaupun begitu, Akashi masih tetap di bawah kegundahannya. Akankah Kuroko menolak hadiah dan cinta dari Akashi, atau akankah Kuroko mempunyai perasaan yang sama dan menerima Akashi?

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, akhirnya Akashi sampai di depan rumah Kuroko. Dia menatap ke jendela kamar Kuroko di lantai 2, dan tiba-tiba saja Kuroko muncul dan menyibak tirai biru muda yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Akashi menatap Kuroko. Semburat merah tipis—yang mungkin tidak tampak di mata Kuroko—muncul di kedua pipi Akashi. Dia terpesona dengan sosok Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, dan segera menghilang dari jendela kamar dan turun ke bawah.

Akashi berjalan menuju teras rumah Kuroko. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Baru kali ini dia gugup sampai seperti itu. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga di tangan kanannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Kuroko. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu, Kuroko membuka pintu dan dengan cepat menarik Akashi masuk ke rumahnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Setelah itu, Kuroko menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa kau datang ke sini? Bukannya hari ini kau ada janji kencan dengan Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar. Kuroko menyadari bahwa Akashi sedang membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dan menunjuknya.

"Apakah bunga itu untuk Midorima-kun? Bunga-bunga itu sungguh cantik. Dia pasti akan menyukainya." kata Kuroko lagi sambil menepuk pelan tembok di belakang punggungnya.

"Ah… oh, oh, tidak… bukan begitu, Tetsuya…" Akashi merasa geli ketika melihat reaksi Kuroko. "Bunga-bunga ini untukmu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kuroko tertegun, walaupun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Akashi-kun… ada apa denganmu…?"

"Aku… aku ingin bilang kalau… akhir-akhir ini aku menyukai dirimu, dan…" Akashi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Midorima-kun?"

"Mungkin… aku punya perasaan yang bisa dibilang lebih dari rasa 'suka'…" Akashi mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap kedua mata Kuroko. Sorot matanya datar dan tenang.

"…..Kalau Midorima-kun tahu akan hal ini, dia pasti akan sedih…" kata Kuroko sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang dan semburat merah tipis timbul di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Itulah sebabnya aku meninggalkan Shintarou untukmu," bisik Akashi.

Kuroko tertegun mendengar ucapan Akashi. Akashi meletakkan buket bunga di tangannya di meja ruang tamu dan menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Ingin rasanya dia memprotes kelakuan Akashi itu.

"Aku memiliki firasat bahwa… aku bisa lebih bahagia ketika aku bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku atau tidak… aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai orang lain… tapi… ketika aku melihatmu, hatiku selalu bergetar. Ketika aku mendengar suaramu, jiwaku selalu bergejolak…"

Akashi mempererat genggaman tangannya dan mengecup punggung tangan Kuroko dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu terucapkan begitu saja tanpa perintah otaknya. Seperti deru angin yang berlalu begitu saja.

Akashi mendekat dan berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko.

"Tetsuya… maukah kau menjadi… kekasihku?"

Wajah Kuroko merah padam mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Akashi. Dia sungguh tidak menduga bahwa Akashi akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun… aku sungguh tersanjung atas pernyataanmu itu." Kuroko menatap kedua mata Akashi. Akashi cukup terkejut ketika melihat sorot mata Kuroko kali ini..Pikiran Akashi tiba-tiba kacau balau saat menatap Kuroko.

Dan hal yang tidak diduga Akashi pun terjadi. Kuroko tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku mau,"

Senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir Akashi. Dia segera memeluk Kuroko erat-erat dengan penuh kasih saying.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya…"

_Dia menerimaku._

_Ingin rasanya aku melompat bahagia._

_Memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat._

_Mencium keningnya yang tertutupi oleh rambut biru mudanya._

_Aku rela melakukan apapun demi dia._

_Asal dia selalu bahagia._

_Aku ingin bersamanya dalam keadaan apapun._

_Tuhan, aku ingin selalu hidup bersamanya._

* * *

**Ting! Tong!**

Akashi menekan tombol bel di dekat pintu rumah Kuroko. Hari ini dia akan pergi kencan dengan Kuroko, dan dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

**Cklek!**

Pintu rumah terbuka. Berdirilah sosok Kuroko yang sudah tampak rapi. Sebuah senyuman indah yang terterpa oleh sinar keemasan yang berkilauan pagi itu telah menghiasi wajah Kuroko, kemudian Akashi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo," Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi dan berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan rumah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apa kau lapar?" tanya Akashi sambil mengusap rambut Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko sedikit memerah, tapi ia tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap pacar barunya itu.

"I—iya…"

"Hm," Akashi tersenyum dan mengecup lembut dahi Kuroko. "Kau mau makan apa? Akan kubelikan,"

"Um… karena hari ini cukup panas, jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?" usul Kuroko sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pipi kanannya yang putih.

"Ide bagus. Ayo," Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan berjalan ke sebuah toko kecil di dekat mereka. Dia meminta Kuroko untuk menunggu di luar, kemudian dia berjalan masuk ke toko tersebut untuk membeli es krim. Setelah beberapa saat, Akashi berjalan keluar sambil membawa dua bungkus es krim.

"Silahkan , Tetsuya." kata Akashi sambil memberikan satu bungkus kepada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun," Kuroko merobek bungkusnya dan mulai memakan es krimnya sebelum meleleh. Entah terkena angin apa, secara tidak sengaja es krim Kuroko mengenai ujung hidungnya. Akashi tertawa pelan ketika ia melihat tingkah Kuroko. Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang masih asyik dengan es krimnya. Tanpa meminta ijin kepada Kuroko, Akashi menarik kerah bajunya dan menjilat es krim yang ada di ujung hidung Kuroko, membuat wajah Kuroko menjadi merah-seperti kepiting rebus.

"A—Akashi-kun—"

"Ssst…" Akashi menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Kuroko. "Diamlah dulu, Tetsuya,"

"Akashi-kun, jangan melakukan hal ini di depan umum…"

"Tak apa. Abaikan saja orang-orang yang melihat kita,"

"…... Kuroko tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya pasrah dan mengangguk pelan. Akashi tersenyum kecil, kemudian mencium pipi Kuroko.

"Anak pintar," bisiknya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:20 PM, tapi Kuroko masih belum terlelap. Memejamkan mata saja ia tak bisa. Dia tahu waktu tidurnya sudah lewat...

**Piip! Piip!**

Deringan dari ponsel Kuroko membuatnya melompat kaget dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat layar ponselnya.

"Akashi-kun? Ada apa malam-malam begini dia meneleponku?" Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengangkat telepon dari Akashi.

"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun,"

"Tetsuya, selamat malam. Maaf, apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kumohon jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu,"

"Ah, ahaha, maaf… begini, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke perpustakaan kota besok karena aku baru ingat, aku harus menemani ayahku ke kantornya… maaf, ya?"

"Aku mengerti," Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Tak apa. Aku akan pergi sendirian besok,"

"Benarkah?" Dari nada bicaranya saja, Akashi sudah terdengar sedikit sedih dan merasa bersalah. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja bila pergi sendirian?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri,"

"Baguslah…" Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Akashi. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Tetsuya. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Selamat malam,"

"Kau juga, Akashi-kun. Selamat malam,"

Kuroko menutup telepon dari Akashi dan mematikan HP-nya, kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak lama setelah itu, ia pun tertidur.

* * *

Kuroko berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya, memastikan apakah penampilannya sudah cukup rapi. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan keluar menuju ruang keluarga.

"Bu, aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota hari ini. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak siang," Kuroko mendekati ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Ibunya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Katanya kau mau pergi dengan Akashi-san?"

"Hari ini dia harus menemani ayahnya pergi, jadi aku akan pergi sendiri,"

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, ya," Ibu Kuroko mencium dahi putra satu-satunya itu.

"Aku berangkat…" Kuroko berjalan ke arah pintu, dan dia pun hilang dari pandangan sang ibu.

* * *

Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dengan berjalan kaki. Setelah berjalan kira-kira 15 menit, akhirnya Kuroko berhasil sampai di perpustakaan. Dia segera masuk dan mencari buku-buku yang dia inginkan.

Semua tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah kutu buku. Dia mengingkari janjinya untuk pulang pada siang hari.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:23 PM saat dia selesai membaca semua bukunya.

Dia mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan menelepon ibunya. Setelah beberapa detik, telepon dari Kuroko terangkat.

"Kuroko? Ada apa?"

"Maaf, harusnya aku pulang tadi siang… tapi aku malah duduk di perpustakaan terlalu lama. Maafkan aku…"

"Tak apa. Sekarang, kau pulang saja. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu,"

"Baik. Aku akan segera pulang. Terima kasih, bu,"

Kuroko menutup teleponnya. Dia mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam ke tempat semula dan segera pergi dari perpustakaan.

Kuroko saat itu sudah merasa cukup lelah karena banyaknya buku yang ia baca. Kuroko berdiri di trotoar dan menunggu sampai kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan berkurang. Kuroko menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada kendaraan yang melaju di sana. Saat ia sudah yakin, barulah ia menyeberang.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju kencang ke arah Kuroko.

**BRAAKK!**

Mobil hitam itu menghantam Kuroko dan membuatnya terhempas ke udara. Dia terluka cukup parah. Kepalanya menghantam tanah dan akhirnya ia langsung pingsan. Kuroko dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh sang pemilik mobil.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:12 PM, tapi Kuroko belum juga pulang. Ayah dan ibu Kuroko menjadi cemas. Biasanya Kuroko akan memberi kabar jika dia akan pulang terlambat. Ke mana dia sekarang?

**Kriing kriiing!**

Telepon rumah Kuroko berbunyi.

"Aku saja yang angkat," Ayah Kuroko berdiri dan mengangkat telepon. Sang ibu hanya melihat dari ruang tamu.

"APA?!" Tiba-tiba sang ayah berteriak. Beliau memijit dahinya. "Baik… baik, terima kasih…" Beliau menutup telepon sambil terus memijit dahinya.

"Ada apa?!" Ibu Kuroko menjadi agak panik.

"Kuroko… sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit…"

* * *

Kuroko terbaring lemas di ranjang kamar rumah sakit tempatnya dilarikan. Sebuah tabung oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Dokter sedang memeriksa kondisi Kuroko, dan di luar telah berdiri kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tampak sangat cemas.

Setelah beberapa saat, sang dokter keluar dari kamar Kuroko.

"Dia baik-baik saja…" kata sang dokter sambil tersenyum pahit. "Tapi…"

Suasana menjadi tegang. Waktu seakan-akan terasa sangat lambat.

"…. Hantaman yang mengenai kepalanya cukup keras… sehingga… ia kehilangan penglihatannya…"

Orang tua Kuroko tertegun mendengar perkataan sang dokter. Bagaimana tidak? Putra mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melihat dunia lagi?

"Tidak mungkin!" Ibu Kuroko merasa sangat terpukul. Beliau menangis dan memeluk suaminya. Sang dokter sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Teikou High School—tepatnya pada saat jam pulang sekolah. Akashi berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya dan melewati kerumunan murid-murid dari kelas Kuroko. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka

"Aku dengar Tetsu masuk rumah sakit?"

"Iya, aku juga dengar begitu. Dia sakit apa, ya?"

"Semalam katanya dia kecelakaan…"

**Deg!**

Jantung Akashi berdegup kencang satu kali. Waktu di sekitarnya terasa berhenti. Akashi berbalik dan mendekati teman-teman Kuroko.

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya masuk rumah sakit?!" Akashi bertanya dengan panik. Jelas dari nada bicaranya saja, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kuroko.

"Ah, Seijuurou-san? Katanya begitu. Aku langsung dengar dari si Tetsu," jawab salah satu teman.

"Bolehkah aku meminta alamat rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat?!"

"Oh, kau tahu Rumah Sakit Danshei? Tetsu akan menjalani rawat inap di sana sampai kondisinya membaik," kata teman yang lain sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu ke tangan Akashi. Di kartu itu tertulis alamat Rumah Sakit Danshei.

"Terima kasih banyak," Akashi membungkuk sekilas kepada teman-teman Kuroko, lalu segera meninggalkan sekolah dan berlari ke Rumah Sakit Danshei.

* * *

Setelah berlari selama 15 menit, Akashi akhirnya sampai di Rumah Sakit Danshei. Dia segera masuk dan bertanya di mana kamar Kuroko Tetsuya kepada seorang suster. Setelah mengetahui nomor kamar, Akashi segera menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Kuroko yang bernomor A. 415.

"….." Kuroko masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Sepertinya dia masih tidak sadar.

Akashi membuka pintu kamar Kuroko perlahan, kemudian berjalan masuk.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi membelai rambut Kuroko dengan lembut—walaupun ia tahu, Kuroko mungkin tidak merasakan belaiannya.

"Tetsuya, cepatlah sembuh…" Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko. Wajahnya mengerut—tak seperti biasanya. Sorot misterius yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sorot penuh rasa iba.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Tetsuya? Kau sudah sadar?!" Akashi merasa lega dan memeluk Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun...?"

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun… kenapa… semuanya menjadi gelap…? Aku tak dapat melihat…"

Akashi terlonjak kaget. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko, tapi ia tidak merespon.

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya! Jangan bergurau!" Akashi mencengkeram kedua pundak Kuroko kuat-kuat dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Akashi-kun, aku… serius… aku tak dapat melihat… di sini… gelap…"

Dan setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, air mata mulai turun dari mata Kuroko dan menghiasi wajahnya yang selalu terkesan datar. Ekspresinya memang selalu begitu—tapi dalam hatinya, ia tersiksa.

Akashi melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pundak Kuroko dan berjalan mundur. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Kuroko terbuka. Dokter yang memeriksa Kuroko pun masuk, kemudian menatap Akashi.

"Oh, kau teman Tetsuya-san?"

"Ah? Bukan, aku… aku pacarnya. Aku datang untuk menjenguknya! Dokter… ada apa dengannya…? Apakah dia buta…?" Akashi menatap sang dokter dengan sorot mata ketakutan dan khawatir. Dokter hanya menghela nafas.

"Itu… benar… maaf…"

"Apakah tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya…?"

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan penglihatan Tetsuya-san adalah dengan donor mata. Tapi stok mata di rumah sakit ini sudah habis…"

"…..." Akashi terdiam. Donor mata? Apakah hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan?"

_Itu adalah saat-saat_

_dimana aku merasa duniaku gelap semua._

_Hal yang tidak kuduga telah terjadi._

_Dan berhasil membuat hatiku hancur lebur._

_Dia tak akan pernah bisa melihat dunia lagi._

_Penglihatannya hilang._

_Hatiku sakit._

_Perih._

_Seperti dipotong dengan gunting yang sering kugenggam._

_Meninggalkan bekas luka yang tak akan pernah bisa hilang._

_Aku tahu, keberadaannya masih dapat kurasakan._

_Tapi kali ini, keberadaannya tak dapat menggantikan luka_

_yang kuyakini akan selalu menetap di hati selamanya._

_Aku tak bisa menerimanya!_

* * *

Akashi berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali ia mengintip ke beberapa ruangan untuk menemukan dokter yang memeriksa Kuroko.

Tanpa sengaja, Akashi menabrak seseorang, dan dia langsung mendongak. Dalam hati dia merasa sedikit lega.

"Tuan Seijuurou?Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"Dokter… aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!" Akashi menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Akashi mendongak, dan bisa dilihat bahwa sorot matanya berubah menjadi sangat serius dan terkesan sedikit menakutkan.

"Dokter, pakai saja mata kananku,"

Dokter itu tampak terkejut ketika Akashi menggenggam kerah kemejanya. Sorot matanya tak menunjukkan sedikit pun lelucon.

Karena dia memang serius.

"Cepat lakukan operasi! Pakai saja mataku! Donorkan mataku untuk Tetsuya!"

Kedua mata sang dokter membulat. Akashi yakin dokter merasa tak percaya. Dia menggertakkan gigi-giginya dengan cukup keras—berusaha meyakinkan dokter untuk melakukan operasi. Kedua kakinya gemetaran, dan saat itu juga dia berpikir mungkin dia akan jatuh di hadapan dokter.

"Tuan, kau yakin? Itu artinya kau—"

"Tidak bisa melihat dengan dua mata? Jangan remehkan aku!"

Akashi tersenyum. Setelah dia mendonorkan matanya, dia akan buta sebelah. Akashi tahu itu.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau titip pesan untuk Tetsuya,"

Dokter menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau nanti Tetsuya bangun, tolong bilang padanya…"

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum penuh percaya diri—padahal dalam hatinya, dia sudah gemetaran.

"Jagalah mata pemberianku ini dengan baik… karena melalui dirinyalah aku dapat melihat dunia!"

* * *

"Tetsuya…"

Sekarang Akashi terbaring tepat di samping Kuroko.

"Tuan, apakah anda sudah siap?"

Akashi mengangguk lemah—memberi tanda bahwa dia siap, lalu menengok sekali lagi ke arah Kuroko yang tengah tergeletak di atas ranjang. Dia tak bergeming sedikit pun. Seperti mayat. Perban penuh darah menutupi mata kanannya yang kini tinggal rongga, dan yang satunya masih tetap ada di tempatnya.

Dalam hati Akashi berdoa, semoga rongga itu akan tetap terisi oleh bola matanya.

'_Tetsuya, aku—'_

Dokter itu mengambil sebuah alat dan mendekatkannya ke mata kanan Akashi.

"Tuan, jika anda mau membatalkan operasi ini, anda bisa. Tak usah memaksakan diri anda,"

Perkataan penuh rasa iba terlontar dari bibir dokter itu, tapi tak berhasil memberi Akashi sesirat pun asa.

"Tidak usah,"

Dokter memulai operasi.

'_TETSUYA!' _jerit Akashi dalam hati. Dia memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya itu dalam hati—walaupun dia tahu, Kuroko tidak akan membalas jeritan hatinya.

Operasi dimulai. Suara-suara bising di rumah sakit memecah keheningan dan membuat konsentrasi Akashi rusak.

Akashi pasrah dan berdoa. Semua perasaannya mengalir cepat mengikuti langkah waktu yang mengiringi jalannya operasi tersebut. Selanjutnya…

Cahaya kini tak berpihak di mata kanan Akashi.

_Walaupun aku kehilangan satu mataku,_

_tapi itu tak akan mengubah apapun._

_Aku harap suatu saat nanti,_

_ketika rongga itu sudah ditutupi oleh bola mataku,_

_dia dapat menjaganya dengan baik._

_Karena melalui dirinyalah…_

_aku melihat dunia._

_Seperti yang kupesankan untuk Kuroko._

_Walaupun hanya sebelah sisi saja._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
